Falling For A Nerd
by KiraToky.RickiSalvatore
Summary: The Experience Of A Normal Teenage Life Isn't A Choice For a Pop star or A Nerd. But Happens When Two People Get That Chance
1. Bizzare For A School

Me: CHAPTER 1 REMAKE. I DON'T own Naruto, but I wish I did

~Nerds... or not.

Sakura's POV

beep-

beep-

be-crash

Opps. Oh well, I thought as I dragged my feet over my bed. I starred at my perfectly manicured toe-nails. Ther where painted a soft Green color and match my eyes perfectly. At least, that was what my best friend, Kira, told me.

I got up and slung my long, pink hair over my shoulder and starred at my reflection through my full length mirror. My emerald eyes sparkled with determination. I was ready. Ready for a life Kira and I diserve.

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Ready?" Kira's soft voice asked from the other side. Not at all, but instead of that I gave a soft 'almost'. 'Cause that's what I kept telling myself. I heard Kira give a soft 'yeah' and then I heard her soft foot steps disappearing.

Almost... More like Not.

Normal Pov

At Konoha High.

Sasuke walked in and felt eyes on him. Attention unwanted. The eyes weren't the same they gave his brother. Those eyes were full of Admiration and longing. The eyes trained on him were annoyance and disappointment.

Sasuke had never been the favorite of the two. His mother treated them equally while his father favored Itachi. The only people who actually choose Sasuke first was his friends, and he wasn't the nicest to them.

He didn't know what was it that made people so disturbed when they saw him. He didn't see it. His friends were different. They had all the things Sasuke never had. A Life. People who adored them. Not Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't care.

As he took his seat a hyper-active Ino bounced up to him with a restless Shikamaru.

"SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE... GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT," She said shaking his shoulders.

"Ino I do have to hear out of that ear," Sasuke said shaking her hands off his shoulders.

"Well, It great news," Naruto said with Hinata following him. Seeing Hinata here meant her cousin, Neji, was here, and he had this habit of popping out of no where. Sasuke looked around, but he turned to see Neji to his right. Sasuke metally cursed himself.

"And what would that be," Crap... Where the hell did Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro come from?

"CRYSTAL CLEAR IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL," Ino squealed.

"What's Crystal Clear," Kiba said walking in with Tenten right behind him.

"No their talking about the band," Tenten said.

"Okay... So who's Crystal Clear," Kiba said not sure how to rephrase his sentence. Ino gasped.

"Only the Hottest girl group out there," Ino said. Shikamaru shrugged.

"There good," Shikamaru clarified.

"Dude?" A Shocked Kiba said.

"What? It's not like their some type of girly band... They actually sing all types of Genre," Shikamaru said," Ino forces me to listen to it."

"We-," Kiba was cut off by screams echoing from the girls and they guys lineing up to hand objects to whoever was coming in.

"Well, either that's Crystal Clear or everyone's happy to see a early Kakashi," Tenten said as her and Hinata giggled. Ino starred at the door with stars in her eyes waiting for the two superstars to walk in the room.

With Crystal Clear

I got out of the drivers seat and starred at the gigantic building. Kira got out of the passangers seat and started shoving a book into her bag while letting her hair fall over her bare-shoulder. Her purple off-shoulder shirt fit showed her fair skin. She starred at her book bag strap in disguist, but not the less put it on her shoulder as she gave an uncomfortable look.

"Not used to having anything on your shoulder?" Sakura asked even though she already knew the answer.

"It feels so weird," Kira confirmed. She pulled her book out of her bag and started to read as they made their way inside. Sakura smirked and shook her head. They had gotten their schedules from the Assistant Principal, Shizune, and made left to go to their first period.

They made it to their class and heard people start to scream... Great.

Sakura and Kira sweatdropped. Kira shrugged and continued to read. They made their way inside and were immediantly surrounded by fans.

"Thank you so much, but we're actually here to learn and be treated the same way you treat others," Kira said without even looking up. Some students were disappointed by Kira's lack of interest.

"Yes, thank you but we should sit down," Sakura said. She took the book and read the cover. Morganville Vampires(You guys should check it out). Sakura giggled.

Ino looked like she was going to faint at the sight of the people right infront of her, and to make things worse they were walking up to them.

"Are these seats taken?" Sakura asked Temari who just smirked and shook her head. Kira looked like she was having a hard time controlling her laughter at the book in her hand. Sakura rolled her eyes. She took her seat and Kira did the same.

"Will you shut up!" Tenten shouted at the fans. They all went quite.

"Damn," Kira said starring up from her book. Sakura nodded equally amazed. Sasuke couldn't help but stare and Sakura. She... she was just so... beautiful... Wait what?

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and winked. Sasuke went still and Sakura turned her attention back to Tenten.

"Thanks. What's your name... I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said sticking her hand out.

"I-,"

"I'm Ino. I know who you are. I have all of your CD's you two are amazing singers," Ino said taking Sakura's extended hand first. Sakura shocked face turned friendly as she tried to keep up with Ino agressive shake. Kira bookmarked her book and extended her hand out to Ino.

"Kira," She said.

"Ino, again," Ino said with joy.

"And you, miss savior?" Kira asked Tenten.

"Tenten," Tenten said shaking Kira's hand.

"This is Shikamaru and this is Naruto," Ino said. Shikamaru grunted against his desk and Naruto gave an all out grin.

"This is Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata," They all gave a wave.

"Those are the Sand Sibiling Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. and then there's Kiba," Ino said waving Kiba away. Kiba rolled his eyes and gave a wolfy grin. Kira gave a smirk and shook her head as she turned back to her book.

"so where is the tea-"Kira was about to say but got interrupted.

"Hello class," Kakashi said walking in. He sat down at his desk and started to organize papers.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Ino .

"Sorry I got lost-,"

"LIAR," Kakashi sighed and started the lesson.

REVIEW PLEASE... because it's a remake. 


	2. Nerd For A Classmate

Remake

Chapter 2: Nerd for a Classmate

Sakura sighed. She and Kira had parted ways just a while back and now they had to survive the depths of high school without each other. Sakura hated how eyes of admiration followed her as she walked down the hallway but that's what came with fame. People who want to be her, be like her, or be around her. Sakura sighed in relief as she reached her history class. She looked but was disappointed to see that everyone had the same look in their eyes as the people outside.

That was until she noticed a familiar face in the back of the room.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked to the front of the class to see Sakura there waving at him… a little over enthusiastically. Sasuke didn't bother responding, but he didn't think he had to. Sakura had already started to bounce to the vacant seat next to him, ignoring all the surprised stares following her.

"I'm so glad you're in my class. I thought I was going to have to go through the whole day without knowing anyone," Sakura said. Sasuke was going to correct her and tell her that they didn't really know each other but he guessed he was the closest thing that she knew. It was kind of sad how people only wanted to be friends with her because she was famous and her and Kira barely had any classes together.

"So what do you guys do in this class?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing really. This class is really like story time. Except with notes," Sasuke joked, making the pinkette laugh. He never would have expected for a celebrity to be this… nice. She wasn't like all the other stuck up rich kids that walked around.

"So what are you guys talking about now?" Sakura asked.

"The Second Shinobi War," he answered.

"That's Cool. I've always liked learning about that one," Sakura said.

"You were home schooled right?" Sasuke asked.

"No. We didn't really learn much. What we did learn was mostly from the internet. Kira and I were always education hungry. Hey. Quick question?" Sakura asked.

"Shoot," He said turning to his book.

"Our Principal. Tsunade. She looks a lot like the Sannin from the war," Sakura said. Sasuke smirked; he leaned over slightly.

"That is her," Sasuke said.

"No way!" Sakura whispered/ screamed. Sasuke nodded.

"yeah. Kira's Forensic Science teacher is one and the health teacher is one too," Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura looked at him and it kind of made Sasuke feel a little awkward. Sasuke wasn't normally the cool kind. He wasn't someone who normally talked so smoothly to a girl… unless it was Ino or Temari. He didn't really talk much to Hinata and Tenten. But with Sakura it was different. He even found himself slightly flirting, something that came… naturally.

_Uchiha's don't get nervous. _Sasuke's brother's words rang out his head at that moment. Sasuke normally didn't listen to his relatives when it came to 'Uchiha Pride', so the words that ran through his head confused him.

"But she looks so young!" Sakura said with her mouth slightly opened.

"Yeah. That's the big mystery isn't it?" He said leaning back in his seat.

The late bell rang cutting his thoughts short and it made Sakura turn to face the front.

"Good Morning class. I see we have a new student. Let me see if I can get you the notes and maybe you can borrow them from somebody." Sakura noticed how this teacher got right to work when he came in. Good, Sakura really liked history and she really wanted a serious teacher. Sakura saw how everybody rose their hand. Were they trying to give her their notes? Sakura turned to Sasuke with a pleading look. Sasuke sighed and handed her his papers as Asuma gave her the notes.

"So. Who can tell me what happened after the war ended?" Asuma asked. Sakura's hand shot up with an eagerness Asuma had never seen in his students. He pointed at Sakura.

"Ms.…?" he asked in a quiet voice. You could hear some of the students murmur about how lame and old Asuma was for not knowing who Sakura was.

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno. The war ended on a treaty but still left the hidden villages a little shaky. Peace remained for twenty years until peace itself had been put to a stop." Asuma was impressed. Another student raised his hand.

"Yes. Mr. Akiama," Asuma said turning to the boy." Anything you'd like to add?" Sakura turned to the male and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were odd, being that his sclera was red while his eyes were a pale green, but Sakura couldn't judge. Kira's eyes were filled out hazel. No color scheme what so ever. Sakura could practically here her friend scream 'no variety' in her head.

This guy was staring at her but it wasn't in admiration. It was boredom. Sakura looked into his green eyes waiting for him to say something. He was all the way across the room but it seemed as if he was sitting right next to her. The collar of his jacket was flipped up and was covering his mouth.

"It was the countries that were 'a little shaky'. It was then that the hidden villages were created. Due to the tense air, Japan decided to break off into separate military territories. Thus creating the Hidden Villages," He corrected her.

"That's correct, Mr. Akiama. Thank you." He turned his gaze away from Sakura and she looked down. Sakura turned to Sasuke who had slightly raised his eyebrow. Sakura just shrugged. There was no way in hell she knew what that was about.

Sakura sighed as she walked into Human Anatomy and Physiology. Sakura walked in and saw that there weren't that many people in the class. Looking around, she saw that no seats in the front had been taken. Good. A front row seat. Sakura walked to it and sat right in front of the teacher's desk. She didn't care if it made her look like a teacher's pet. She really loved this subject. If she were to ever quit singing, she wanted to be a doctor. Save lives.

Kira walked in at that moment and groaned at the likeliness of her friend sitting in the front seat.

"Nerd," She coughed as she walked in. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"How was kickboxing?" Sakura asked. In all honesty she was nervous. Tenten's description of the teacher kind of made Sakura nervous.

"Couldn't concentrate. Teacher was too hot," Kira answered bluntly.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Kira normally wasn't that blunt when it came to males.

"Yep. Guys only 20. How can you be a teacher at 20?" Kira said placing her chin in her hand.

"Kira. You're 16," Sakura reminded her.

"I didn't say I wanted to date him," Kira replied matter-of-factly. Knowing Kira, she'd probably try.

"Date who?" Ino asked coming to take the seat next to Kira. Hinata followed behind and sat next to Sakura.

"The Kickboxing instructor," Kira said dreamily.

"You mean Sasuke's uncle?" Ino asked. Kira looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Madara's Sasuke's uncle. He's kind of a player. So maybe he finds you hot too," Ino said.

"I knew that wasn't just my imagination," Kira said making Ino laugh.

"If I didn't know any better. I thought you had a thing for Kiba?" Ino giggled. Kira blushed. Now that was the Kira Sakura knew. If Kira liked you, she wouldn't tell you. Hot Guys were just hot guys.

"He's… okay," Kira said blushing. Ino gasped.

"No way. You have a thing for dog breath!" Ino yelled. Kira hurried and shushed the squealing blonde.

"That's n-not nice Ino-chan. Y-you shouldn't make f-fun of Kira-san," Hinata said coming to Kira's defense.

"His breath doesn't smell like a dog," Kira said with a raised eye brow.

"Kiba's a dog lover. It's kind of a joke," Ino explained. Kira smiled.

"Well that's cool," Kira said.

"Okay class. Oh. You two," Tsunade said walking out of the back room and seeing them. Kira and Sakura both waved at her.

"Well, Let me get you some text books," She said walking back into the backroom.

"Kira. Tsunade's a Sannin," Sakura whispered to the girl.

"Really. She looks so… like her. Isn't she supposed to be like… 50?" Kira asked.

"She is… no one knows how she still looks 25," Ino said. Tsunade walked back out and handed them two textbooks.

"Okay, Mrs. Yamanaka. Please explain to me what a vertebral column is," Tsunade said. Ino looked as if she had been caught in a head light.

"Um. It's a spine… right?" Ino said.

"Elaborate on that, please," Tsunade said. Ino froze then paused for a second and then sighed.

"I don't know," She answered. Sakura looked back from Ino to an unimpressed Tsunade. She hesitantly raised her hand and crossed her legs. She took her pen and played with it for a bit.

"Yes, Mrs. Haruno. Do you think you know the answer?" Tsunade asked. Sakura coughed and sat up straight. Ino looked at Sakura. She _really_ looked at Sakura. She wasn't just a pretty face or a super star. She was a girl with ambition. She admired how she had dressed and acted appropriately for high school and hadn't come demanding for followers. Kira hadn't either. Following them just came naturally.

Ino loved how Sakura had natural pink hair that she wasn't ashamed of and she hadn't ever been bothered admitting her flaws. Such as her big forehead. Sakura's long pink hair had been pulled into a messy bun and her bangs framed her face. She had always seen Sakura's outer beauty from magazines and posters… but that's not what it was about. Sakura had true inner beauty and so did Kira.

"Um. Yeah. The Vertebral Column reaches from the skull to the pelvis and forms… the vertebral axis of the skeleton," Sakura said. Tsunade nodded and turned to the rest of the class.

"Correct. Everybody turn to 210. We're going to learn all about the vertebral column." Sakura looked around to see that there weren't that many people in this class… maybe 10.

She must really know which ones to teach.

"I don't see it," Sakura hesitated as she ran her hands through her hair. Of all the classes Sakura wasn't good in it was trigonometry. What could she say… triangles confused her. Why was there a class just for triangles anyway? Neji chuckled. Chuckled! At her!

"It's not that hard… see," Neji said working out the problem again. Sakura groaned and leaned back in her seat.

"I see how you did it…but-"

"But you're having a hard time concentrating?" He asked. Sakura nodded.

"Triangles are just so… boring," Sakura groaned.

"Maybe I can help, un." Sakura turned to her right to see a blonde. Boy? He sounded like a boy but his hair was long and made him look really feminine. Sakura looked down at his build. Yep… he's a boy.

"um. Yeah if you get it," Sakura said. He smirked and leaned over explaining it to her thoroughly.

"I think I get it… like that?" Sakura asked doing it over again. He nodded.

"Yeah. Well. Good luck," He said. He leaned back in his seat and put his headphones in his ear and continued on his work. Sakura looked back at Neji and raised an eyebrow.

"Deidara. Iwa Deidara," Neji said," He's a part of a certain gang here in Konoha." Neji pointed to Deidara's bracelet. Sakura looked at it. It was a black rope bracelet with a single charm hanging from it. A red cloud with a white outline and a black outline. Where had she seen that bracelet? Sakura ignored it and tried to force herself to focus on her work but her mind just kept wondering to the charm not that far away from her. Thankfully for her the bell had rung and everyone started to collect their stuff. Sakura grabbed her stuff and walked out quickly with Neji by her side.

"So what do you guys normally do at lunch?" Sakura asked.

"Well. By this time we normally just go get our lunch and meet outside. Sometimes on the roof and sometimes just outside, but Tenten would have texted if she found it necessary to meet on the roof," Neji explained. Sakura nodded as she followed him to the cafeteria. She looked at the variety of food that stretch all along one wall of the cafeteria.

"Wow. That's a lot of food," Sakura said. Neji nodded. They walked into the line and got everything they needed for lunch.

"Do you really need all that food?" He asked looking at her tray which was stacked high. Sakura turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Hn," Neji didn't even bother to reply to the obvious question.

Kira and Kiba walked into the cafeteria.

"How are you going to pass if you keep spacing out like that?" Kira asked as they made their way to the lunch line.

"Hey. I normally don't space out… It's totally your fault," Kiba said.

"My fault?" She asked putting a hand on her hip.

"Well, if you weren't incredibly gorgeous then I wouldn't feel the need to stare at you the whole class period," Kiba said giving her a wolfy grin. Kira blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Still. I find it really hard to believe that you paid any attention even before I came here," Kira said looking up and poking him in the chest before moving on in the line. Kiba smirked from behind her and leaned in till his mouth was really close to her ear.

"I guess you just have that effect on me," He breathed. He almost laughed when he saw Kira tense. She turned toward him and gave a nervous smile before turning back around. Kiba smirked. It was a huge testosterone boost to know that he had this kind of effect on someone as beautiful as Kira none the less a pop star.

They finally exited the line and started to make their way outside. Kira bumped into someone but had good enough reflexes to catch her food.

"Whoa. You okay?" A Masculine voice asked. Kira looked up to see a blue haired boy giving her a sharky grin. He winked at her and handed her something she hadn't thought she dropped. An Apple. Wait, had she gotten an apple?

"Yeah, Thanks," Kira said putting the apple on her tray. Kira took that time to observe him. He had straight white hair with a slight blue tint. His eyes were a dark purple color. He was apparently checking her out shamelessly as he gave her a once over, his eyes lingering on her eyes for a beat longer.

"Yeah, well now that you know she's okay, you can walk away," Kiba said putting an arm around Kira's shoulder.

"I was just trying to help, Inuzuka. Don't get your panties in a bunch," He said as if knowing that would get him riled up.

"I'll twist your panties in a bunch if you don't walk away, Suigestu," Kiba fired back. Suigestu glared and then turned to Kira. His eyes lightened up in a flirty manner.

"I'll see you later," He said before grabbing her hand and kissing it and then turned to walk off.

"What was that about?" Kira asked Kiba when Suigestu was out of ear shot. Kiba looked down at her and smirked. Kira noticed that it had gotten hotter in here but decided that pointing that out to Kiba would just make him tease her.

"Nothing," Kiba said. Kira nodded hesitantly and Kiba just looked away and chuckled.

"Let's go, the guys are probably going to wonder where we are," He said walking. Kira noticed that his arm was still around her shoulder so if they were going to move she'd have to be the first one to do it.

"So where do you think they are?" Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Maybe the line was long," Sakura suggested.

"Or maybe they're in a closet making out," Ino suggested back.

"I highly doubt that," Sakura said. Ino grinned at her pink haired superstar of a friend. This was the perfect time to make it seem as if they were friends instead of superstar and fangirl.

"Just face the facts, forehead girl. They obviously have the hots for each other," Gaara did not like the sound of that. Sakura sputtered at the insult to her features.

"I'll have you know that that my forehead isn't that big anymore. You…you… PIG!" Sakura shouted. Ino faked anger and the next thing they knew they were in a fierce argument.

"I'll have you know I eat the right amount of food despite my name," Ino yelled back.

"Keep telling yourself that," They all looked over to see Kiba and Kira walking up. Kiba's arms were around Kira and she looked flushed.

"Well Well Well. What were you two doing?" Ino asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Kiba you better not have molested Kira-chan," Naruto said pointing his finger at the dog lover. Kiba smirked and held Kira tighter.

"Not molestation if she wanted it," Kiba said so close to Kira that he could inhale her very essence. Naruto and Ino fell down anime style and Kira turned really red. Gaara was trying to suppress his glare so badly that his eye were twitching. That didn't go unnoticed by Shikamaru and Sakura.

Kira just turned away from Kiba and went to sit down by her best friend. Sakura gave Kira a look that she clearly ignored.

"So. How was your first day?" Tenten asked. Kira looked grateful for the distraction before turning a smile to Tenten.

"Wonderful. Everyone has been really nice," Kira said.

"Yeah, I would have expected to have at least someone complain about our music but we haven't got any yet," Sakura continued.

"Oh that's good," Temari said.

"I hope you guys will stay forever," Naruto grinned. Kira and Sakura smiled. They would to.

Review.


	3. Prick For A Gang Member

Falling For a Nerd. I'm a Terrible Author for leaving you guys hanging for so long. I hope you can forgive me.

Chapter 3: Prick for a Gang Member.

At First, Sakura thought Kira was over-exaggerating with her description of the kickboxing instructor, but now that she saw him for herself, she couldn't do anything but agree with her halfway boy crazy best friend.

When she walked in and saw him she thought that he was a student to. A senior maybe… but that obviously wasn't the case as he was dressed in attire that screamed 'teacher'. Sakura thought that maybe she should look away but was suddenly surprised to see that her teacher was indeed checking her out.

"_Yeah, Madara's Sasuke's uncle. He's kind of a player. So maybe he finds you hot too," _Ino's words bounced off of Sakura's ears. Sakura scoffed and went to find her seat. Unlike Kira, who didn't mind players, Sakura rather not associate with them and when she did it was for Kira's sake.

When Sakura turned her attention back to the board she was surprised to see Madara's eyes full of amusement. Sakura sat there and held a firm gaze. He nodded to her as if to let her know that he acknowledge her existence. Sakura wish she had a look to tell him that she didn't need nor want his acknowledgement because she already had tons of that, but looks were Kira's thing so Sakura settled on a scoff and the role of her eyes.

Sakura decided to ignore the hidden looks in her teacher's eyes as she took out her notebook to take notes on all the things the man had to teach her.

Sakura was 17, unlike Kira, with her birthday being in March and Kira's was in December- New Year's Eve to be exact. Being in the middle of October gave her a six month head start, not that Sakura was interested in that. Kira normally took pride of being the 'baby' of the two but when it came to males it seriously irked her.

Even though Kira was looking comfy with Kiba, Kira hated being second to Sakura. She also hated being first to Sakura. There were many times when a male would think of Kira as the superior of the two which Kira would check swiftly. Sakura had tried to do the same for her over the years but didn't know how to make her point come across that they were equal. She had always seen Kira as beautiful and herself as at least pretty but Kira had always made her feel like her equal. Sakura didn't know if she was doing such a good job of returning the favor.

Sakura turned her attention back to the twenty year old male in front of her. He was teaching and putting up a good show that all of his attention wasn't on her but Sakura saw through that façade right away. Sakura rolled her eyes and scribble notes on the paper with her red ink pen.

"Mrs. Haruno, can I see you for a second?" Sakura had barely even heard the bell. Sakura sighed and collected all of her things and moved closer to the incredibly attractive male in the front of the room. She took a seat at the front and crossed her legs while clasping her hands together and laying them on the desk.

"Yes, Uchiha-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Madara." He corrected. Sakura nodded with a firm business look on her face.

"Sakura. You have that 'No-Bullshit' look. I like that," He said wagging a finger at her and turning to sit on the edge of his desk.

"In all due respect. _Madara._ I have to get to P.E. with Anko-sensei and I hear she doesn't take tardiness too well," Sakura said. Madara nodded.

"Of Course. That's exactly why I'm writing you a pass," He said.

"I just felt that getting to know my student a little better would be great. I mean this is my free period," He explained. Sakura nodded. She knew he was trying to get her to stay with him, but she wouldn't have it. She was going to be questioned for being late in the first place by Kira. Skipping would surely lead to some insecure thoughts from her friend. Even Kings can be unsure of themselves.

"I appreciate it," And by her baritone voice he took the hint that she was talking about the pass and not the skipping part. Madara chuckled.

"You're an interesting one Sakura. You and that friend of yours. But I find you interesting of all," He told her. Sakura growled.

"The pass please." Sakura bit back the insult coating her tongue. Madara chuckled again and grabbed the passes as he quickly wrote one and tore it out to give to her.

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Haruno." Sakura went to grab it but it was pulled from her grasp.

"Tell Kira I said 'hi'," He said and handed her the pass finally. Sakura looked at him for a moment, wondering what his game was before leaving. How was she going to explain this?

Sakura walked into the gym and before she could make it to her friends she was stopped.

"Oh. It looks like we have a wonderful youthful blossom in my garden." Sakura suppressed a scream at the wacko guy in front of her.

"You're late twerp. Status report," A female said coming up behind the weird guy that happened to be ALL IN HER FACE.

"Madara-Sensei wanted to hold me back," Sakura answered as she handed the female, who Sakura guessed was obviously Anko, the pass. Anko examined the note and nodded.

"Damn Uchiha," She said and turned her attention to Sakura. She nodded.

"Your Clothes are in your locker. You are responsible to provide your own lock. If you need any assistance find a peer," Anko instructed. Sakura nodded and got all of her stuff together as she walked to the empty locker room. Sighing, she walked to her locker and opened it to find her clothes. She settled all of her stuff in there before getting dressed and then put the lock on. She took her hair and tied it into a bun on the top of her head.

"So what happened?" Sakura screamed and turned to face her purple haired friend.

"We just talked. He said he wanted to welcome me to the school," Sakura explained dryly. It was rare that Kira had that 'No Bull-shit' look on her face and right now the look that Kira was giving Sakura was damn close to it. Kira's feature softened.

"So he's okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah… Why wouldn't he be?" Sakura asked. That wasn't what she expected out of her friend. She had expected for her to be sad and insecure. Had Kiba done this to her?

"Well I figured that if he came on to you, you would have put him in the hospital," Kira laughed. Sakura smiled fondly at her friend.

"No. He didn't come on to me. He just practically offered for me to skip class with him." Sakura grinned. Kira gasped and then laughed.

"For a hot piece of ass he's totally full of himself," Kira said and Sakura joined in.

"Okay. Let's get in there before they worry where we are," Kira offered. Sakura smiled.

"So. How's Kiba?" Sakura teased as she followed the girl. Kira blushed.

"He's fine. You just saw him at lunch," Kira said. Kira and she finally walked out of the locker room, and Sakura bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going you crazy bitch!" The person, who Sakura bumped into, said. She turned to him to come face to face with a tall male with white hair slicked back on his head. His pink eyes piercing into her green ones.

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a bitch?" Kira said stepping forward. Sakura could have taken care of it but Kira wasn't the type to sit back and let things just happen.

"I was talking to the pink haired bitch not you Barney," He said. Not only was he using Kira's combination of Purple hair and green eyes against her but he had also called Sakura a Bitch again.

"I'd watch what you say about my friend before something bad happens to you, Cotton Candy!" Kira shot back. The male glared daggers at Kira.

"Why you litt-,"

"Hidan. Don't be foolish," Sakura whipped her head to look at the person. The guy from her History class.

"Stay out of this Kakuzu. I have a bone to pick with Barney," Hidan said getting way too close to Kira for Sakura's liking.

"The only bones you'll be picking is your own off the ground if you don't **stand down**," Kira said using the voice full of Authority. Hidan seemed to back down but it only lasted for a second as he came back full force.

"Watch what you say Barney."

"Think twice before you speak Cotton Candy," Kira growled.

"Kira, come on this guy isn't worth it," Sakura said trying to reason with her friend but that was inevitable when she was in 'King' mode. Hidan growled and went to grab Sakura but before he or Kira could react, Sakura grabbed his hand and twisted until he was on his back lying on floor. Sakura huffed and looked at Kakuzu. He just stared at her and nodded. Sakura, confused, grabbed the still fuming Kira and dragged her away.

"Damn Prick," Kira said.

"Hey. Are you guys okay?" Ino asked approaching them. Sakura nodded and smiled while Kira still wore that restless look of annoyance.

"Wow. Sakura that was cool. And Kira I don't think I ever seen someone look that scary," Tenten said applauding them.

"Seriously, I almost pissed my pants," Naruto grinned. Kira went back to normal and smiled at Naruto.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked while glaring at Hidan who hadn't bothered to get up.

"We ran into each other and the dude had a spas attack," Kira explained.

"Sounds like Hidan. How Troublesome. He always gets worked up over the smallest things," Shikamaru said.

"I can see that," Kira sighed.

"Yo. Sakura what was that with Kakuzu?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. I have him in History with Sasuke-kun. I guess he doesn't really mind me all that much," Sakura answered. Sasuke tried to hide his blush. _Sasuke-kun?_

"Well good thing. Having one Akatsuki member after you is bad enough. Two is hell," Temari commented. Kira scoffed, she made people suffer hell… not the other way around.

"Who's Akatsuki?" Sakura asked. Neji pointed at something and Sakura and Kira followed his line of vision. The bracelets. The exact same bracelet that the boy in Trig. Had on.

"So A Gang?" Kira evened out. Naruto nodded his head.

"Okay My Wonderful Children. We are going to get started with our lesson," Gai said. And thus began the most Easy but excruciating 52 minutes of Kira and Sakura's life.

Psychology wasn't really Sakura's first choice but she was interested enough. She had sat in Psychology, legs crossed while twirling her pencil over her notebook. Listening to all of the interesting things Ibiki had to say. Of course she didn't love the man. She had exchanged just a couple words with the man and found an instant dislike to him. If it wasn't that he was a pervert it was that he talked way to much bad talk about Naruto.

He even had the nerve to have a picture of Naruto on the board with the words 'Worst Student Ever'. He was lucky that Naruto hadn't taken that to heart or he would be bullying him. Which in a way he was.

But as the lesson started, Sakura became intrigued in what the man had to say. She was engrossed in his lecture and he spoke so confidently that she wasn't entirely sure about her views of the world anymore and that was when Sakura remember her discussion with Kira about this.

"_So what other elective are you taking?" Kira said combing through the newspaper, a habit she had picked up from her father. _

"_Umm, Psychology. How 'bout you take that with me?" Sakura asked her. Kira looked at her and put down her newspaper._

"_Nah, I learned that while we were on the road. Psychology changes you, man. Be careful," Kira said. Sakura looked at her. She was pretty sure her friend was over-exaggerating which was weird because Kira under-exaggerated. Never over. _

Sakura sighed and started taking notes on a word she had yet to be introduced to. It was weird how this day had changed them both and it wasn't even over yet. Kira had become more… open which was weird because Sakura was sure that Kira had been way to open before then. Kira had always been the one to say what was on her mind. Regardless if she knew who it was or not. She was a King and her words were going to be heard. And most of the time… she got her way.

Sakura wasn't a coward but she was more hesitant to put her opinion out there. Her voice of reason wasn't always the most logical point of view and even if it was she didn't know how to push it well against argument. Psychology could probably help her with that. Sakura took a glance at Sasuke from her peripheral. He had been in almost every class of hers and she had found comfort in his company.

She noticed how he didn't look anyone in the eye and kept to himself. He didn't appear to be shy… just competent with himself. The exact opposite of Kira. He was calm and kept to himself while Kira was noisy and put herself out there. Sakura could say she was right in the middle. Sakura had noticed that Kira and Naruto shared some similarity. Sakura smiled at the obvious similarities. Naruto was always there. Helping other and Sakura saw that from just one day here.

She turned her attention back to the front. Sasuke and Naruto. They were… a nice addition to Sakura and Kira's Family. Including the rest.

Ino had turned from an obvious fangirl to a natural friend in just one day and Sakura and Kira hadn't even minded the fangirl-ing.

Hinata was shy and sweet. Kind of like a precious being. Something to look after and that made Sakura feel important.

Tenten was strong and she knew where her points lied. She wasn't girly and she wasn't too tomboy-y.

Temari would probably get along well with Kira. They had differences where it matter and things in common where it mattered too. They knew when to push each other's buttons.

Shikamaru was smart and Sakura felt pride in the fact that her first day marks tied up with Shikamaru. It made her feel good about her independent studies.

Kankurō was an amateur player and that was good. Gaara had an obvious crush on Kira that her friend hadn't noticed and the last think Kira would want to be responsible for was a feud between Kiba and Gaara.

Neji was helpful and intellectual. He was smart in a street way which he didn't seem to dwell on too much. He had manners and he could hold down a steady stare to kill. Sakura had seen many business men in her life and he was definitely one. Sakura and Kira could take him. Kira with her killer glare and Sakura with her rational talking. Not that they would need to.

She smiled. Yep Psychology was changing her, and her way of thinking.

Sakura packed all of her stuff up and waited patiently for Sasuke to finish. He looked up and was surprised to still see her there. She smiled at him and handed him the book he had yet to take off his desk.

"Walk out with me?" She offered. Sasuke nodded hesitantly and almost broke out into a sweat when she smiled sweetly at him. She hooked her arm around his and they walked. Sasuke could feel the glares and internally sighed this was going to get him into trouble. Might as well walk with Naruto tomorrow.

No, if he did that there would be no way that he could prove that he could take care of himself. Walking was probably not the best idea but he needed to get there and he didn't have a car… yet. His Father had promised him one by his next report card which was about a good five weeks away. He could wait five weeks. Then it would be driving to school. No problem. He looked over at Sakura to notice that she had a thoughtful look on her face.

He wanted to ask her what she was thinking about but found that there was no reason to. They were nearing his friends that were waiting outside for them. The image didn't surprise him. Most of it was usual and the new addition he had gotten used to. Ino and Temari were arguing, Hinata was trying to stop Naruto from lecturing Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji were talking quietly, and Kankurō was nowhere to be found. Probably hitting on a girl way out of his league.

Sasuke looked at Gaara to see that he was leaning against the wall glaring holes into Kiba's head. Kira was leaning against the wall not too far from Gaara and Kiba had one of his hands against Kira with his face was a little too close to her. Sasuke could tell that Kira wasn't a dense person but Gaara only made his feelings for the girl evident when Kira wasn't looking unlike Hinata who made her feelings known to his idiot best friend constantly.

"So. Movies?" He heard Kiba asked. Sasuke's ears perked up. Could you blame him? Kiba was probably the only guy in his group that could help him when it came to girls. He didn't know why but his mind flickered to the pinkette who still happened to be clinging to his arm.

"Um. My favorites are scary movies," Kira answered contently. She seemed satisfied close to Kiba.

"Really Now. I guess I'll have to see for myself how true that is one day," Kiba smirked. He then leaned forward and whispered something in her ear that Sasuke couldn't interpret but he did know it was enough to make Kira blush. It was then that Kira turned to them and noticed Sakura and her smile brightened.

"Sakura!" She said slipping from between Kiba and the wall and coming to stand by the pinkette. Everyone stopped what they were doing just noticing the duo arrive.

"Teme. Sakura!" Naruto called," Hey we're going to head to the café. That cool with you guys?" Sakura nodded and Sasuke agreed.

"Well let's meet there at four," Tenten suggested. They all agreed to the time and then headed out. Sasuke and Naruto walked to his car and got inside.

"So Sakura huh?" Naruto asked catching Sasuke off guard.

"Sakura? Wh- No! Of course not. She's a pop star!" Sasuke yelled.

"So. Kira's a pop star to and Kiba has no problem sweet talking her," Naruto said.

"Kiba's Kiba," Sasuke explained. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Kiba is Kiba. Sasuke is Sasuke. Naruto is Naruto. These are things we know," Naruto sighed. Sasuke didn't really want to talk about this.

"Just drive."

Sakura looked over at her friend. They hadn't said a word to each other. Kira was too busy texting.

"Who're you texting?" Sakura asked trying to get her friends attention.

"Kiba," Kira answered. She smiled at a text.

"So are you two…?" Sakura let the question hang but Kira caught on.

"W-what no. We just met today," Kira said defensively. Sakura just shrugged and faced forward.

"It just seemed as if you two were getting really cozy," Sakura said.

"Well we're just friends," Kira said. Sakura looked forward. Not for long.

I Am Trying My Hardest Not To Make This An AkatsukixSakura Story (Which is my new favorite pairing) but instead do it as a frenemie thing. So bear with me.


	4. Blind For A Dream

Okay. Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy

Chapter 4: Blind for a Dream

Kira sighed as she smoothed down the dress she had prepared to wear. The white dress wasn't really something you'd worry about ruining because of the colorful splashes on it. Sakura walked into her room and leaned against the doorframe. Kira hadn't noticed her as she was busy looking at herself in her full length mirror. She looked around, probably looking for the matching shoes.

"Pretty. What's the occasion?" Sakura asked.

"Oh Nothing. Was just planning on wearing a dress today." The dress showed Class and Childishness in it at the same time. Art and business, it pretty much had 'Kira' written all over it. Kira hadn't really turned her attention to Sakura and for some reason that hurt her.

"Dress for Kiba?" Sakura teased. Kira blushed.

"No," Kira said childishly. She knelt down to look under her bed and came back up producing the matching shoes. She put them on and smoothed it down.

"It's more of a presentation for Art class," Kira explained. It was easy to tell it was lie but Sakura didn't push her friend on her obvious crush with the dog lover. Art club had been pushed back to after school today because the art teacher, Kurenai, had a doctor's appointment for her pregnancy.

Kira's phone on her night stand beeped and Kira bent to pick it up. She scrolled through it with the clacking of the phone confirming it. Sakura silently compared Her Large Env2 phone to Kira's Mobiado Grand Touch Aston Martin. Even though Sakura's phone cost the high amount, Kira's was one of the top 10 most expensive ones. Kira had always had expensive taste. She had gotten from her mother who had owned her own café service across around the nation.

Kira's parents had died when she was seven so she had pretty much inherited the business but until she was of age it was being held up by some government officials and professionals. Kira didn't mind as she was promised to uptake the business when she turned 18. Until then she was pretty much focused on her music career. She even said with some of the money she obtained with the business she would probably invest in bands and such.

Sakura smiled at her friend. They hadn't had 'the talk' yet which for rockstar's the talk based of if they were going to break up and do their own things for when they turned 18. It was pretty much an unspoken yes. With Kira's busy future and with Sakura's original plan to be a doctor, they already knew what the outcome would be. That didn't mean they wanted to talk about it.

"Dammit!" Kira said. Even though they both agreed on equal parts to this fame Kira handled the Manger stuff. She always had… no point in having a manager when Kira had all the hook-ups herself.

"Problem?" Sakura asked folding her arms. Kira turned to Sakura probably having forgotten that she was there.

"Um. Yeah. Somebody forgot to mention that our photo shoot for Edge magazine was moved up closer to two weeks from now. They also want to give us a free week in Paris for the Lexus advertising that we've been doing," Kira explained, scrolling through her phone. Sakura frowned and let the clicking of Kira's phone fill the air. Kira had once said that it was comforting to hear that sound, made the silence more comfortable.

"I thought you said that we were focusing on school first," Sakura said. That was something that Sakura and Kira had agreed on.

"Hence the word 'Dammit'. I hate refusing such generous offers," Kira told Sakura as she started to walk out the door and Sakura followed, as expected.

"And As for the photo shoot that was an already done deal before high school," Kira said. Kira was perfect at Text-walking Sakura noticed as her friend maneuvered around the living room without bumping into a thing.

She walked into the kitchen grabbed her bag and turned to Sakura, waiting for her pink-haired friend to voice her opinion. Sakura pondered the thought.

"Weekend?" Sakura asked. Kira smiled at Sakura.

"Of course, Sak," She confirmed. Sakura looked at her friend and sighed.

"Fine," Sakura said. Kira grinned and leaned over kissing Sakura's cheek with the corner of her mouth as to not make a mark.

Sasuke sighed as he leaned his head against the window of his brother's car. After the recent events of yesterday, Naruto had so casually informed his brother of his actions. His brother, Itachi, having interrupted his move of waking up early, had intercepted him and forced him to wait a good hour before Itachi went to pick up his other companions for the ride to school.

They were currently waiting outside the house of Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi's fish-like best friend.

Sasuke, detecting movement in his peripheral vision, turned his head to the door opening. Kisame was exiting his home and stopped for a second to turned and shout something back into the house.

Kisame jogged to the passenger seat but having seen Sasuke in it gave a slight eye of confusion. He then pouted, hung his head childishly, and made his way to the back seat. He then proceeded to get in and cross his arms still pouting. Itachi started to say something but Kisame held up his hand.

"Talk to the hand 'cause the fish don't understand," Sasuke wanted to laugh but decided not to as he didn want to please any of the members of Akatsuki seeing how Kisame was always trying to get someone to laugh. Itachi smirked and turned to face the road… not saying a word. Sasuke decided that ignoring the giant fish in the back seat would make this journey much more pleasant.

"What happened to you giving Shisui a ride?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"Shisui felt it necessary to travel with companions of the more feminine appeal," Itachi explained.

"Translation! Shisui's a dog that likes to suck faces with women before school!" Kisame yelled. Itachi rolled his eyes. They stopped at another house and Itachi pulled his phone out to text the person inside. Itachi found it rude to honk the horn with sleeping neighbors around. For a gang member he was quite respectful. Sasuke turned to face the window not giving any sign that he had heard Kisame.

Sasuke saw a red head and a blonde exit the house. Sasori and Deidara. From what he knew, they were neighbors and- in a way- best friend because they were both art freaks. For some reason when he thought of art Sakura popped into his head. Sakura liked art. Damn.

"Oh look, it's the Uchiha twerp," Deidara said sitting in the middle.

"Rather be a twerp than an Art rat," Sasuke mumbled but everyone had heard him. Kisame busted into laughter and Sasori smirked.

"What did you say brat," Deidara growled.

"Deidara, I'd think twice before I approached Sasuke like that. You may have to find yourself a new ride… with Hidan," Itachi's calm voice said from the driver's seat. Deidara shut up and sat in the seat. Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke-1. Deidara-0.

Sakura sighed. She was currently in control of Kira's car, even though she had her own, she rarely ever used it. Kira's Lexus LF-XH Hybrid was too cool. She said she would give it to her if she decided to get her Camaro. Sakura had her fingers crossed. She had a normal Seddan. Nothing too flashy.

The reason why she was driving was because Kira was currently in the middle of business.

"How's it going?" Sakura asked at Kira's speedy texting.

"Fine," Kira said. Sakura sighed.

"We're here," Sakura announced. Kira looked up for a second.

"Hold on," She said.

"… Kira?" Sakura started. She had been thinking about something. Kira hadn't looked up but gave a sound that told Sakura she could continue.

"… I was thinking that we could bring the guys with us to Amegakure for the photo shoot. We will be there for a weekend," Sakura asked shyly. She was nervous about what Kira would say… she was a very cautious person. Kira stopped texting and looked at Sakura. She looked down and silently contemplated.

"I don't know," She said after a second. Sakura didn't know why but she really wanted the guys to come with her… and she really wanted to get to know Sasuke. She hated to do what she did next.

"Kiba will be there," Sakura said not looking at her friend.

"Fine," Kira said almost immediately. Sakura squealed and hugged her friend.

"Thank you!" Sakura screamed.

"You're welcome. But wait till next week to tell them. I don't want things to get weird," Kira explained. Sakura nodded. She squealed and hopped out of the car. Just as they were making their way onto the sidewalk a car parked next to hers.

"Well if it isn't the Pinky and Barney," A familiar voice said from the driver's seat. Sakura looked over to see her friend's reaction but was surprised when a seductive face was plastered there. Her skin tight dress became… apparent and her heels clicked as she made her way to the driver's seat. Sakura's jaw almost dropped as she glanced at the passenger seat to see Kakuzu in it. He looked confused.

Hidan. Hidan looked both confused and turned on.

"Hidan, it's… good to see you again," Kira said. She reached into the car and took his hand off the steering wheel and dragged it out. She then slightly bent over.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you something yesterday… I was… distracted," She said.

"And what was that, babe?" Hidan asked trying to play it cool but was clearly overwhelmed by her feminine ways.

Kira smiled and squeezed his hand. The crack was loud.

"Don't Ever Call Me Barney Again," Kira said and as Hidan tore his hand away from her, she smiled, lifted the pendant around her neck, put it between her lips, and winked. She then proceeded to walk off. Sakura followed.

"Hot." Kira smiled at Hidan's comment.

Sasuke was going to kill Naruto. Having to drive with Itachi wouldn't have been that bad if he hadn't had to listen to Deidara and Sasori's argument about what true art was. Sasuke almost gave a sigh of relief when he saw Konoha High come into view. Thank Kami.

Itachi parked right next to a Rolls-Royce Phantom Vl and Sasuke almost groaned to see who was in the front seat. Damn Naruto to Hell. Of course the violent Coprolalomaniac hadn't noticed him.

Before he could though, Sasuke hauled his bag on his shoulder and walked away from the psychotic Jashinist.

"Hey wasn't that the Uchiha Twerp-Ow. Damn You Itachi," Hidan called out. Sasuke made his way safely inside and kept his head down as he made his way to his locker.

"Hey Sasuke." Someone called his name and his first instinct was to keep walking but then his mind registered exactly who had called him. Sakura. He almost tripped but regained his composure when the pinkette made her way to him.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry but I kind of lost Kira in the crowd. Wanna walk to class together?" She asked with a million dollar smile that made Sasuke question the temperature in the room. Sasuke just nodded. Sakura smiled and hooked arms with him… like she had yesterday.

"So Sasuke," Sakura started as they started walking.

"Hn," He said. A classic Uchiha answer. Sakura didn't question it.

"I feel like I don't know you at all and we have almost every class together. Tell me about yourself," She said. Sasuke thought about what Itachi or Naruto would do if they were in this situation. Naruto… Naruto would get right to it and tell all about himself. Tell his goals…dreams…his stupid obsession with ramen. Itachi… Itachi would be a little more subtle in that. Smirk…and ask something like 'What do you wanna know'. So Sasuke did just that. Probably look a whole lot cooler without his glasses.

"Well… What do you like to do with your spear time?" She asked.

"Read," The word came out of his mouth before he could stop it. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah me to," She said.

"Favorite food?"

"Tomatoes."

"Anko Dumplings."

"Dream?"

Sasuke paused.

"To be stronger than Naruto." He didn't know why but he felt like telling Sakura that wasn't a bad thing.

"To be stronger than me." He didn't know what she meant by that but he let it go. She didn't question him on his dream and he wasn't going to question her on hers. They continued on their way and finally made their way to their classes. She smiled at him and walked inside. Sasuke followed.

"Sakura! Sorry about that. I kind of got caught up," Kira apologized. She and Kiba were the only ones in the classroom at the moment. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend but didn't say anything. Kira smiled at her friend and turned back to talk to Kiba. She placed her chin in her hand and listened in fascination at what he had to say. Phone on the desk… forgotten. Sakura didn't know if this was a good thing or a dangerous thing.

"So I went to hit him and he dodged it. So after that I came up with this cool Clone Fang technique," Kiba explained. Sasuke had seen Kiba use the Clone Fang technique and it was something to brag about.

"You know what. Why don't you sing something for me," Kiba offered. Sakura tilted her head to the side. Kira wasn't one to just give up her songs for free but with the grin spreading across her face she was obviously thinking about it.

"Okay," Kira said. Kiba smiled and adjusted himself in the seat. Kira smiled back.

"~_Spirit of Marilyn calling me. Audible, bawlin, she said that she would never leave~_." Kiba was obviously surprised by the flow of Kira's words and the impact of how they came out of her mouth. Kira did have the gift of surprise… good thing Kiba's never heard their music or this wouldn't have worked.

"_~Continued to torture me telling me to come with her underneath my comforter and she brought a gun with her, pills and some rum with her~." _Sakura noticed Sasuke's surprise from beside her to. Kira was probably the most angelic being and the words she was talking about was suicide.

"~_Took me on the balcony. Telling me to jump with her Yeah I'm in the ghost but I ain't doing stunts with her~… _And that's all I got there," Kira said with a smile while Kiba and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"Cool," Kiba said and leaned in closer to Kira's face. She blushed and looked down. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to his seat. Kiba and Kira sat in the same seats as yesterday, and Sasuke went to sit in his normal seat in the corner. Sakura followed and sat in the seat in front of him, next to Kiba. She turned and smiled at him.

"I guessed we'll have to continue our conversation later," Sakura said. Sasuke doubted that the two were paying any attention to them but he agreed none the less.

"Hey you guys!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"You snitch!" Sasuke sneered standing up," What exactly where you trying to prove? I don't need a baby sitter so just butt out of my business." They were now face to face. Sasuke had gotten out of his seat and Naruto had jumped over the chair behind Kiba to get in the black-haired males face.

"Well if you didn't make such stupid decision then I wouldn't feel the need to get in your business," Naruto growled. Kiba got up and pushed the two away from each other.

"What are you two doing? You're supposed to be best friends. You both were in the wrong on this one. Naruto. Sasuke is your equal. Stop treating him as one of your little middle school friends." Sasuke looked triumphant and while Naruto looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself.

"Sasuke. You made a pretty dumb move. What were you even thinking? Walking by yourself? Naruto just wants the best for you," Kiba told him. The two teenage boys looked at each other and came to a silent truce.

"Hn."

"I know. Who died and made you king?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms. Kiba sighed and sat in his seat. Kira put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay… Mr. Bossy," She said with a grin. Kiba groaned and started to bang his head on his desk.

"Hey, guys!" They all turned to see that Temari had entered the room.

"Sup Temari. Where's Kankurō and Gaara?" Kira asked, bouncing up to greet her new friend.

"Hey. Kankurō had some weird, huge thing in the back of my trunk and Gaara was dumb enough to help him with it," She explained shrugging her shoulders. Kira giggled and jumped to her seat with the blonde not far behind.

"That's nice of him," Kira said as she sat in her seat and turned to the still groaning Kiba. She giggled and turned her attention back to Temari.

"Hey Temari," Sakura and Naruto said in unison while Sasuke and Kiba just grunted. Temari rose an eyebrow at Sakura who just shook her head. A signal that she didn't want to know. Temari just rolled her eyes. Kira pulled out her purse and dug around till she pulled out some napkins and continued to go through it.

"What are those for?" Sakura asked. Kira just answered by pulling out a packet of mini powdered donuts. She opened the packet and passed one around to each of them. There was one left and she folded it in the packet and placed it back into her purse.

"Gee. Thanks, Kira-chan," Naruto said. Kira waved it off.

"I wasn't gonna eat the whole thing anyway," Kira admitted. She tapped Kiba shoulder, who had yet to notice the treat, and turned back to face Temari.

"Hey guys," Kankurō said walking in carrying to be what looked like a huge paper Mache mummy.

"Hey Kankurō… What's that?" Sakura asked placing her hand on her desk.

"Oh. Glad you asked. This is my old pal, Crow," He said hitting it in the chest. Okay… maybe not a paper Mache.

"What is it?" Sakura asked again slowly.

"It's his doll. I can't believe you brought that thing to school," Temari said.

"It's not a doll! He's a puppet. And I felt he needed the fresh air." A beat of silence.

"Weird," Naruto said at the exact same time Kira said," Cool." Kiba turned to Kira startled.

"There is no way you can find that cool," He said. Kira shrugged.

"I believe puppets are a form of art. I respect all kinds of art," Kira said. Kiba just shook his head.

"Thank you Kira. How very nice of you," Kankurō said as he made his way to his seat. Gaara followed closely behind and sat in front of him, next to his sister.

"Morning Gaara-kun." That sparked an interest in Kiba. He may not have acted like it but he was aware of Gaara's feelings for Kira and to say that he approved would be lying.

"Morning," Gaara said blushing. Gaara noticed Kiba's gaze on him and they glared at each other while Kira's attention was elsewhere.

Sasuke looked between the two and rolled his eyes. The two really didn't have any from a relationship before Kira came so the interaction was new altogether. The two were really only connected through Naruto. Actually…. They were all pretty much connected through Naruto… save for Temari, Kankurō, and Tenten, who had come along with Neji and the siblings coming through Gaara himself.

"Hey Guys," Tenten said walking in with Hinata and Neji following her. Neji nodded to them and took the seat behind Hinata that was to the right of Naruto. They acknowledge each other. For the first time Sakura seemed to notice how many people were actually there. She mentally counted in her head. 13. Dang.

"Look who I found taking a nap on the roof again," Ino said coming in, dragging an unwilling Shikamaru by the ear. He groaned and followed. In followed another male with brown hair. He was tall and muscular. He was currently eating a bag of chips. Naruto ignored Ino and Shikamaru.

"Chouji. You're feeling better!" Make that 14.

"Yeah. It wasn't that big of a deal. My mom just wanted to make sure I was in tip top shape," He said. Naruto grinned.

"Chouji. Have you met Kira and Sakura? They came yesterday while you were out," Chouji took one looked at the girls and blushed.

"Hi Chouji," They both said in unison. He nodded shyly and went to sit by Shikamaru, who sat next to Neji. Ino took her seat by Temari. Sakura smiled. It didn't matter the number. She was happy with the amount of friends she had now. More than what she had on the road. Of course the thought had never crossed her mind because she was contempt with having just Kira. But it was fun.

Sakura sighed happily. She thought that Asuma-sensei was a wonderful teacher. He always engrossed her in the stories he told about history. He wasn't afraid to move around and swing his arms around dramatically. He had even used it as a joke to hit one of his students in the head as he walked by and Sakura found it quite funny. Sasuke and Sakura had resumed their conversation during break time when Asuma gave them time to discuss what they thought about the lesson he had just taught.

"You can't be serious," Sakura said in the middle of one of their debates.

"He maybe creepy but his tactics get results," Sasuke said shrugging.

"He is a creep. He's a science freak show. Tsunade's methods are the most rational," Sakura argued. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You and Naruto are useless." Sakura gave him a questioning stare.

"Naruto believes that Jiraiya is the most effective when it comes to battle strategy," Sasuke said. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"Orochimaru and Jiraiya have no chance against Tsunade. She's a master when it comes to Medical-Ninjutsu. Orochimaru relies too much on his experiments to get him along whenever experiment has it faults. Jiraiya is a great fighter but his view of war and peace don't line up with mine so I don't see his methods as logically accurate." Sakura explained. Sasuke shook his head.

"I agree with you when it comes to Jiraiya. But Orochimaru's beliefs have nothing to do with the fact that he always gets what he wants," Sasuke countered.

"That could change at a tip of the hat Sasuke. Someone once told me that without any purpose to live there is no way you can win every fight. Orochimaru is power hungry. That's what makes him weak," Sakura said. Sasuke pondered that for a second and then shook his head stubbornly. Sakura sighed. They all had their different views of the world.

Sasuke looked at the girl. She hit some strong points. But when it came down to logic, his side was on Orochimaru. Sakura… was kind of cute when she was trying to make a point.

"Okay class. Your assignment is to write a four page essay on your beliefs, your views on war, your views on peace, and whose side you fall on when it comes to the Sannin. Your oral report is 30 points on your grade," Just as he was finished speaking the bell rang.

"And don't forget class. This is a debate. So feel free to add personal and professional views. It's due by next Wednesday" Asuma said as they collected their things. Sasuke handed Sakura her note book. Sakura smiled at him and took it.

"Bye Sasuke. See you later," Sakura said and walked away. Sasuke sighed and exited the room. Heading in the opposite direction.

Sakura glared and wiggled her back side. Of course she had the unlucky fortune of being on the opposite side of Kira. Her hands were clasped together. Everything she knew about this sport she had learned from the purple haired pop star.

A determined look crossed her face as she watched the volleyball, swore onto her best friend's side of the court. Kira smirked and hit it. Sakura's glare intensified as the white, spherical ball shot straight at Ino. Ino looked like she was going to duck but Sakura dove forward and saved Ino from the fate Kira had struck upon her. Getting hit with a volleyball hurt, Sakura knew that much.

"Wow, thanks Sakura." Ino said rubbing the back of her head. Sakura smiled.

"No Problem. Remember, move around to where you know you can hit the ball. Don't let it scare you. You _don't _want to get hit by that ball. Especially if it's a spike," Sakura warned.

"In coming!" Tenten yelled. Sakura turned around just in time to hit the ball backwards. Ino sighed.

"Kira takes this sport seriously, doesn't she?" Ino observed. Sakura smiled.

"She takes every sport seriously." Ino gave an exasperated look.

"So I have to deal with warrior Kira for the rest of the semester," Ino sulked.

"I just wanna see if she puts up this much of a fight in the kickboxing tournaments!" Tenten yelled loud enough for Kira to hear.

"Oh you better believe it!" Kira shouted.

"Hey. That's my line!" Naruto shouted form the side lines. The boys had to sit out today because Anko wanted to 'toughen-up the girls'. She had already made them run laps and she had made them climb rocks. The students soon realized how competitive Sakura and Kira were. They had both tied in racing. Sakura had won rock climbing. And Kira's team was trumping Sakura's team 12-2. And the two points were only because Kira hadn't made it fast enough to stop Sakura's front line spikes.

"Toky! Haruno! Don't lose your heads!" Anko screamed from the side lines.

"Yes. Although the fire in your spirits are youthful. You must not let them over shadow you sights!" Gai shouted from the side lines.

"Shadow Sakura's sight? Never. Have you seen her eyes? Nothing can get by those." She may have said it with mockery but Sakura could tell she really meant it.

"Kira's too calm to 'lose her head'," Sakura said.

"Maybe. It's just because I know I'll win," Kira said with a smirk. Sakura glared.

"You're arrogant attitude covers your abilities," Sakura bit.

"You're hesitant attitude covers yours," Kira shot back. They always yanked each other's chains. Sometimes hard enough to leave a mark. Sakura glared again and got into position. The guys on the side line started to cheer for whoever they wanted to win.

Hinata started the game. Which, Sakura noted, she was really good at. She struck the ball and immediately sailed over the net at Tenten. Tenten hit it but it wasn't strong enough to go over the net. Sakura came up and was about to spike it but the Anko blew her whistle, making her lose her concentration and making her fall. Sakura glared and looked at the ground. Damn. How could she let herself get side tracked like that?

A hand appeared in her face and she looked up to see it was Kira's.

"Stop being so hesitant. Go for the prize," Kira said. Sakura sighed and took her friend.

"Sakura-chan! Kira-chan!" Naruto screamed running up to them.

"Hey Naruto. Can't talk now. Gotta get dressed before the bell rings," Kira said as she dragged Sakura along passed the boys. Sakura giggled and let herself be pulled.

"So how about we go get coffee," He said leaning in closeer, his fingers playing in her hair," after school." Kira sighed. Kiba's face was nuzzled in her neck. It didn't surprise her. They were both being really obvious about their feelings for each other. Kira almost gasped when he placed a silent kiss on her neck. She could practically hear him smirk.

"… Can't. I have art club." Their last period classes were really close. They had a pretty good five minutes before anyone came. Ino said she had to go get something checked out with her history teacher first, leaving Kiba and Kira alone. Of course she had told them 'not to do anything she wouldn't'.

"And besides. We did only meet yesterday," Kira said stepping slightly back. But only enough to where his face was centimeters away from her own. Kiba smirked and breathed in.

"And I already know all there is to know about you," Kiba said. Kira tilted her head.

"Your favorite food is Dango. You're extremely obsessed with art. You're favorite athletic activities are Basketball, Volleyball, and Kickboxing. You love Sc-,"

"Okay. I get it," Kira said giggling, playing with the top of his shirt.

"So what do you say? How about a movie this Friday?" Kiba asked. Kira looked down.

"Okay," She grinned. Kiba smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Keep it PG you two," They heard Naruto say. Kira turned around to see Kiba flip of the blonde.

"Hey Hinata. Naruto," Kira said. Hinata smiled at Kira.

"Hey, we heard you guys were going to movies this Friday. I have to ask you a favor?" Kira and Kiba looked at each other and had a silent conversation.

"Okay Naruto. If you can find a girl willing to go on a date with you, you can come," Kiba said while shrugging. Kira winked at Hinata, who blushed. Naruto looked flustered and started to shake his hands.

"No! That's no it!" Naruto said," I was asking for Sasuke!" Kiba sighed. Kira looked at Kiba confused. She barely got what that they were talking about half the time. She didn't really know Sasuke all that much. Maybe Sakura would know. She kind of seemed like she liked him… in a way. An idea struck her.

"Of course we'll bring Sasuke. And I'm sure Sakura would love to be his date. Naruto, you just set things up with Sasuke and I'll take care of Sakura," Kira said with a giggle. Naruto looked relieved.

"Thanks Kira-chan you're the best," Naruto said. Kiba looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah. She really is," He said. Kira looked up at Kiba and smiled. Kiba broke the eye contact at the clearing of someone's throat.

"… Um. You guys aren't going to start making out, are you?" He asked. Kiba's eyes twitched and he jumped at the blonde.

"Oh, how troublesome. Naruto, What did you say this time?" Shikamaru asked walking in on the scene with Temari, Ino, and Chouji behind him. Naruto didn't get to answer, as Kiba had him in a head lock.

"Little toad should learn to hold his tongue," Kiba said with an evil grin as Naruto tried to struggle.

"I was kidding," Naruto chocked out.

"Oh. Naruto always getting yourself into trouble," Ino said.

"Mhm," Kira said nodding her head standing next to Hinata. Kiba let Naruto go and he fell face first into the dirt. Kira smiled. Operation: SasuSaku was ago.

That was Chapter 4


End file.
